


We were friends

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Una volta, tanto tempo fa, erano stati amici, o almeno qualcosa di molto vicino dal diventarlo. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were friends

Una volta, tanto tempo fa, erano stati amici, o almeno qualcosa di molto vicino dal diventarlo.

Era un sentimento bizzarro, protezione verso il minore, desiderio di parlargli di Milah e un affetto strano che non sapeva spiegarsi da parte del pirata, fiducia che poi è stata tradita e ammirazione da parte del più giovane; ma c’era.

Se poi ci si aggiunge anche la competitività per avere Emma le cose si fanno complicate, molto complicate perché nessuno dei due sapeva esattamente di chi essere geloso, se della Salvatrice o dell’altro, e la cosa li destabilizzava.

Come in quel momento, dopo che Killian Jones gli aveva lasciato campo libero con Emma, come spiegarsi del perché fossero passati dal discutere di Emma al finire nei bagni di Granny’s con le mani nei pantaloni dell’altro.

Un tempo erano stati amici, poi rivali in amore, e ora quello, non riuscivano s piegarselo, non mentre si baciavano, baci rudi e violenti e le loro mani si muovevano sull’erezione dell’altro, tocchi veloci e decisi quelli di Killian Jones più noto come Hook, tocchi lenti ed energici quelli di Baelfire ora noto come Neal Cassidy.

Non sarebbe dovuto accadere eppure stava accadendo, con Baelfire, il figlio del suo Coccodrillo, il padre del figlio della Salvatrice si disse Hook prima di gemere, non doveva accadere in quel modo, e soprattutto non doveva paragonarlo con lui, con tutti, persino Charming, ma non lui.

Non doveva andare così, non colui che era fuggito con sua madre, che aveva baciato Emma si disse Baelfire prima di ansimare nella bocca dell’altro, eppure stava accadendo, e gli piaceva, e per una volta non stava pensando a lui, a quello che era accaduto quella sera attorno al fuoco, non doveva pensare a lui, a Pan.

Cercò le labbra di Baelfire in un ultimo bacio prima di raggiungere il culmine, altri pochi tocchi e anche l’altro venne, inarcando la schiena, peccato che nella loro mente ci fosse sempre lui, lui che li aveva avuti entrambi ma che preferiva lo sfregiato, lui.

“ Una volta eravamo amici “ disse Baelfire, ora noto come Neal Cassidy mentre si sistemavano alla meno peggio. “ Già, una volta “ rispose Killian Jones più noto come Hook mentre controllava se c’era qualcuno nei paraggi.

Tanto tempo fa erano stati amici, e nulla vietava loro di riprovarci, sarebbe bastato non pensare a quello che era successo prima e voltare pagina.


End file.
